Scourtney Scrapbook
by suddenlyperry
Summary: Random Stories I make up...
1. The Lady and The Tramp

Scott's Prospective-

The Spa hotel food is the best! After a long day of Chris torturing us a good meal really hits the spot.

When we lose, and have to stay in the cabin, we don't really get what most people would classify as a "meal"

In the Spa Hotel, we sit at a long table. With everything brought to us. It's so weird that the most torturous place I know can also be the most comporting.

I sat down on one of the red-velvet chairs, picking up the menu and scanning through the list of meals.

"Hey Scott" A voice said and sat next to me.

I looked up and smiled, "oh hey Courtney"

She smiled back at me, and took the seat closest to me.

"So what are you going to get?" She asked and picked up a menu.

"Well, I was in a burger mood but now I feel like pasta." I said,

"Um ok..." She said, "Why a pasta mood?"

"Well, are you going to get pasta?" I asked,

"Um, no... I wasn't in a pasta mood."

"Ok, well what are you getting? What's wrong with pasta?"

"Wha- Nothing is wrong with pasta. I love pasta! But I just don't feel in a pasta mood..." She said slowly, eyeing me quizzically.

"Well what are you getting than?"

"Why do you want me to get pasta?"

"Why don't you like pasta?"

"Why do care?"

"What are you getting then?"

"Do you really want me to get pasta?!"

"Yes."

"Why?"

We where both staring at each other now. Courtney's eyes where filled with annoyance, and wonder. Also in a way, her eyes seemed like they where... smiling at me somehow.

Right then, I also realized that the rest of our team where all staring at us.

"Well?" Courtney asked, still not realizing that we where the eye target of the rest of our team.

I looked down and mumbled: "The lady and the tramp."

"What?" She asked,

I looked up into her eyes, "The lady and the tramp."

Her eyes where still cold and hard with confusion, then they grew wide, then I saw then soften. With... understanding?

"So?" A voice asked, and we both whipped around.

It was a waitress.

"Um..." Courtney began, I watched as her eyes wandered over to me, and back to the waitress.

She smiled, "Two pastas please."


	2. When the Dawn Comes

Courtney's Prospective-

Something has been on my mind for a while now. Between Total Drama Would Tour and this season I watched Total Drama Revenge of the Island. And I never really thought anything of it but a little bit after the season ended I found out that people shipped Scott and Dawn! I never cared before, because then Scott meant nothing to me but now I just want to know why they where shipped. And if there was really anything there. So who better to ask than Scott. But I have to act casual about this.

I stepped out of the mess hall after I had finished eating "lunch" and I found Scott sitting under all tall pine tree a little ways into the forest a little but away from the mess hall.

"Hey" I said to him, he looked up and smiled.

"Oh hey" He said, and patted the ground next to him. "Come it"

I walked over and took a seat next to Scott.

"So what's up" He asked, looking at me died in the eye. "Is something on your mind?"

It was almost like he could just read my mind.

"Well yah, but its just silly" I mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"Courtney you probably wouldn't come looking for me if you didn't need something," He said simply, then his eyes grew wide with hope, "Or would you..."

"Ok but you might think this is really that I'm bringing this up now but..."

"Yah?"

"So on Total Drama Revenge of the Island..." I began,

"What about it?" He asked, looking curious.

"You and Dawn..."

"Dawn?" He looked surprised, "Nothing ever happened between us. Except for the fact that I got her voted off" He said and snickered. "She was really weird..."

"Did you know you guys where being shipped?" I asked, making eye contact with Scott again.

He cocked his head to the side, looking even more confused then before. "No... No I didn't"

"Oh well, ok" I said, leaning closer to him.

"And besides, you don't need to worry. There is only one girl I like" He said, looking at me smirking.

"Oh yah? Who's that?" I asked leaning against him,

"Well, she's closer than you think." He smiled, taking my hand.


	3. I really like you

Courtney's Prospective-

Today's challenge was intense, like really intense. More dangerous than TDI, TDA and TDWT combined, almost as dangerous as TDROTI. Well maybe I'm over-exaggerating, but it really seemed like they where trying to kill us. Sure, you can argue that Chris and Chef have but us in life threatening situations before, but this time was horrible. Unbelievable! What kind of sick person comes up with these challenges anyway?

But here I am, sitting in the nursing tent. No, I didn't get hurt. But one of my team mates are... and... we need him for the next challenge. Sure, I don't really tend to care about other people on this game show. But this person was different, I don't like him if you where wondering... not at all. But I just want to see if he is ok. That's all.

The person I'm sitting beside is Scott. But I'm not here to comfort him, I'm here to motivate him! Into getting better, studies say motivation helps the wounded.

From the bed in font of me, Scott stirred. His blue eyes slowly opened, growing wide with alarm. He stared at the room we where sitting in with wild eyes.

"Where am I?" He called out franticly, like he was lost.

"In the nurses tent" I told him, trying to make eye contact.

"_Courtney? Is that you?" He asked, looking at me, but it seemed he couldn't focus._

_"Yah, It's me." I said, still searching his dazzling blue eyes. It was like I was looking into a pool of crystal blue_ water, shimmering in the light.

"Sorry, my vision is a little blurry" He said, "What happened?"

"Todays challenge was really bad, you got very hurt. I thought you might have to leave the competition..." I mumbled, avoiding Scott's wandering blue eyes.

He smiled, then winced in pain. "So what would you do without me?" He asked, even though he was hurt, a playful glint danced in his eyes.

"Well..." I began.

_I don't like Scott, I don't like Scott. I don't. I can't. Wait.. Do I like Scott?_

"I guess I would.."

_Stay strong Courtney, you don't have feeling for Scott. Are you crazy?_

"I would... Miss you" I said, not believing the words that just said. But at the same time, they felt so right. So comfortable.

He smiled, "I would... miss you too I guess" He mumbled quietly.

"You guess?"

"I would miss you Courtney, and how your always bossing me around." He smiled jokingly.

I smiled. "I am not bossy"

"Yah, you are. But I like it. I guess I kind of like... you."

"You guess?"

"Ok, I do like you."

Did my insides just melt? Because I felt like I was on fire.

"How- how, do you l-like me?" I managed to get the words out.

"I like you like... you make... It's hard to explain" He said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Scott, we are in a nurses tent on an island in the middle of nowhere, I have nothing better to do. So well me."

"It's, the... You, remind me of Fang." He said,

"Fang?!" I exclaimed. "But you are scared to death of that shark!"

"No not like that, you give me this adrenaline rush. Like when I'm running from Fang. I guess the atmosphere just seems, I guess better when I'm with you." Scott said, his cheeks warming.

I sat, my mind buzzing. "I-I"

"I guess what I want to know is... How do you feel about me?" He asked, his eyes peering into mine.

My face was ablaze. I didn't know what to say. "You different. Different then I would describe anything else. Its hard to explain really. I'll get back to you on the subject though."

_I do like Scott. _

"I should go..." I mumbled, standing up, feeling a little uneasy and faint.

His face was whipped of the devious smile that was normally painted across it. "Ok babe, I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

_Babe. _

That was the second time he has ever called me babe. And it felt right. It just... Stuck. Like glue.

I began to walk out of the tent.

But then I knew.

I knew how to explain how I felt about Scott. And luckily, there where no words attached.

I spun around. And walked back to the bed Scott laid on.

He looked up at me, his eyes sparkling with wonder.

_I guess this is how I feel about you._

I leaned down, kissing Scott on the cheek. Lightly, just a hover. But, that how I feel.

He smiled, and for a second, looked comfortable, before pain pierced through him again.

"Ill see you tomorrow." I said, still blushing furiously. "You should rest."

Through the pain that seemed to be rippling through his body, Scott managed to get these words out:

"Courtney, I really like you."

I blushed, adding to the inferno which was my face.

"I'll see you tomorrow Scott."


	4. FANGIRLING

Ok this isn't a short story but I just wanted all of you to know...

**Scourtney is now official! **

In the two minute episode preview (episode 9) they kissed and Scott asked Courtney out! So yah, I may or may not have fangirled a lot.

But seriously, If you love Scourtney go and see the preview!

* * *

I don't own anything! But watch the preview because it was just so perfect!


End file.
